


Часть 1,     Первая любовь - она такая    —            ориджинал

by Avasonta



Category: ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Первая влюбленность. Что может быть лучше этой замечательной поры в жизни каждого человека? Только первая влюбленность, на которую тебе ответили.





	Часть 1,     Первая любовь - она такая    —            ориджинал

Первая влюбленность. Что может быть лучше этой замечательной поры в жизни каждого человека? Только первая влюбленность, на которую тебе ответили. Но что делать, если та, которую ты любишь, тебя люто ненавидит? Если она считает тебя высокомерным и наглым мальчишкой, не знающего слова «тактичность»? Что делать, если твоя первая любовь безответна? Что делать тогда?

Подобными вопросами задавался Рома, вспоминая девушку Вету, которая ему очень нравилась. Вот только было одно но: он не знал, как к ней стоит подойти и как рассказать о своих чувствах. И Рома понимал, что так просто это не выйдет. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как пытался привлечь внимание Веты. Какие-то попытки были смешными, какие-то уж совсем несмешные, а какие-то были просто… обычными. Наподобие простого наблюдения за объектом своих мыслей. Он даже начал приходить в школу пораньше, чтобы увидеть, как Вета приходит. Хотя временами он приходил слишком поздно, и она уже была в школе. Рома какое-то время думал, почему Вета приходит в разное время и когда по каким дням недели она приходит. Потом он осознал, что ему нужно сделать график прихода Веты в школу, чтобы потом самому приходить в то же время.

Первым днем подобной слежки стала пятница. В этот день она всегда приходила за час до уроков и просто общалась с друзьями из параллели. В субботу она приходит за полчаса до занятий и гуляет со своей подругой Ритой перед зданием школы. В последующие дни недели Вета приходит за сорок-пятьдесят минут до звонка.

Роме подобная «слежка» казалась очень забавной, до тех пор, пока его друзья не спросили, почему он не соглашается гулять и общаться с ними до уроков. Рома, конечно, отнекивался, что, мол, уроки доделывает или в игры на компьютере играет, на что его друзья рассмеялись и сказали, что подобное поведение ему не свойственно, да и вообще видели, как он приходил раньше. А потом они задали сакральный вопрос: почему это Рома так странно себя ведет? Он, конечно, уходил от ответа, но все-таки его друзья добились ответа. Сказать, что они были ошарашены, — это ничего не сказать.

После того, как Рома рассказал им о своей влюбленности в Вету, ему стало немного… легче что ли? Хотя нет, не то слово. Ему стало спокойней. Душевно спокойней. Почему? Он и сам не знал, почему так вышло.

***

Очередная тренировка по фигурному катанию вновь дала свои результаты: у Ромы стал лучше получаться тройной лутц. Хоть все прошло неплохо, но мышцы привычно болели от большой нагрузки. Мысли были заняты тем, что нужно немного отдохнуть и начать делать домашку. Но потом Рома вспомнил, что завтра у него очередная олимпиада по физике, на которую его и еще пару его одноклассников послала Тамара Андреевна. Мысленно застонав, он медленно поплелся к себе домой, благо тот был недалеко.

Идти по тихим вечерним улицам, раздумывая о том, как признаться любимой девушке, занятие умиротворительное. Шагать по городу, рассматривая яркие неоновые вывески на витринах, ярко зажженные окна домов и тихо гуляющие парочки… Очень давно — полгода назад что ли? — когда он в первый раз увидел гуляющую пару, он тут же представил себя с Ветой, держащимися за руки, а Вету мягко, даже нежно, ему улыбающеюся. Тогда Рома просто отмахнулся от подобных мыслей, но сейчас… сейчас ему никто не мешал помечтать о несбыточном…

Рома добрался до родного дома как-то слишком быстро. Стало даже как-то немного обидно. Тяжело вздохнув, Рома достал ключи и открыл подъезд. Домофон негромко запиликал. Взбежав по небольшой лестнице, Рома остановился перед дверцами лифта. Осталось только нажать на кнопку вызова, и он будет уже дома. Но — нет, лифт оказался сломан. Пришлось подниматься по лестнице на восьмой этаж. От скуки Рома стал считать каждый пролет и каждую ступеньку. Четырнадцать пролетов и сто шестьдесят восемь ступенек. Слегка отдышавшись, Рома полез в карман за ключами. Достав их, он раскрыл небольшой чехольчик и вынул нужный ключ. Вставив его в замочную скважину и повернув в нужную сторону, Рома открыл дверь в свой дом. Войдя и захлопнув ее до характерного щелчка, парень повернул задвижку на двери. Теперь квартира закрыта. Развернувшись, Рома начал снимать кроссовки, обнажая свои ноги, стянутые в черные носки. Закончив сей ритуал, он отправился в свою комнату. Но тут Рома обнаружил одну странность: непонятное хихиканье доносилось из его комнаты. Сдавленно охнув, Рома рванул туда, ожидая худшего исхода. Он забежал туда уже через несколько секунд и:

— Ева, сколько раз тебе говорить, не входи в мою комнату без моего разрешения! — громко сказал Рома, только перейдя порог. Бегло осмотрев окружающее его пространство, он быстро подошел к сидящей за столом младшей сестре, что так увлеченно рисовала на распечатках фото Веты. Девочка, как только услышала голос брата, скинула фломастеры и фото на пол и сказала, что это «не она». Затем Ева вскочила со стула и уже хотела быстренько свалить из комнаты, но Рома успел схватить ее за домашнюю футболку и тем самым остановил ее наглый побег с места преступления.

— Ева, скажи, пожалуйста, зачем ты это сделала?! Я же тебе много раз говорил, что не надо входить в мою комнату, когда я там сижу, и, тем более, не стоит туда входить, если меня там нет! Ну ты же большая девочка, десять лет уже! Так почему, блин, ведешь себя как пятилетка?

— Ну, братик, ну зачем тебе эта странная девушка, она же… она же… заберет тебя у нас! А мы не хотим… чтобы ты уходил! — начала кричать Ева. Затем она начала вырываться из хватки брата, желая убежать из этой комнаты.

— Стоп… кто «мы»? И почему вы не хотите, чтобы она меня «забирала»? — Рома чуть успокоился. Когда его сестра начинала говорить «мы», то это значило, что стоит самому успокоиться, да и Еву стоило дать успокоиться, иначе это могло не очень хорошо закончиться. Еще ему всегда было интересно, кто такие «мы», но все никак не решался спросить. Теперь выпал шанс, и его стоит использовать.

— Мы — это… я и Айден. А забирать тебя не надо — ты нам еще нужен, — быстро ответила ему Ева.

— Айден… что-то знакомое… — Рома на несколько секунд задумался. — Стоп, а это разве не имя брата Джоди из игры «За гранью: Две души»? — парень вопросительно посмотрел на свою сестру.

— Ну… есть немного. А что тебе не нравится?

— Да так… может, не будешь так больше делать?

— Как «так», по-твоему, делать не надо?

— Называть то, чего на самом деле не существует в реальности. И хватит уже играть в такие игры. Они слишком жестокие. И, да, в «Двух душах» рейтинг шестнадцать плюс. Тебе еще рано в подобные игры играть.

— А я и не играла, — сказала Ева. Посмотрев на брата, вопросительно поднявшего бровь, продолжила, — я прохождение Куплинова смотрела.

По комнате раздались звуки смачного знакомства ладони Ромы с его лбом. Поздоровавшись, они отпустили друг друга, обещая еще раз когда-нибудь встретиться.

— Короче, прекращай баловаться и ответь на мой вопрос: зачем ты вошла в мою комнату и раскрасила то, что тебе не принадлежит? — Рома требовательно начал смотреть на свою сестру.

— Просто так, — пожала плечами она.

— Просто так, да? А если я просто так возьму твои постеры и разорву их или раскрашу? — парень несколько зло глянул на Еву.

— Не надо! Пожалуйста… — Ева сделала умоляющую мордашку.

— А почему? Ты же просто так разрисовала то, что мне может пригодиться, а теперь ты говоришь, что не надо? Ты серьезно, да? — ответом ему было молчание. — Ну ладно, раз ты не хочешь отвечать на мой вопрос, тогда выходи из моей комнаты и больше сюда не заходи. Так понятно?

— Да… — тихо донеслось уже от двери.

Настроение было безжалостно испорчено. Ну вот за каким лядом ей вдруг приспичило порисовать? Тем более на распечатках фото Веты…

Рома зло ударил по стене кулаком. Потом, оклемавшись, он посмотрел на часы, висящие у него в комнате. Без двадцати десять. Самое время покушать и подготовиться к завтрашней олимпиаде по физике.

И тут к Роме залетела шальная мыслишка: «может не стоит готовиться? Я же все и так знаю, напишу, думаю, хорошо. Так чего мне париться-то? Я ведь могу найти себе занятие на вечер… но все же стоит поесть чего-нибудь. Или попить?..»

Потом Рома осознал, что ему стоит зайти в душ после тренировки, про что он совершенно забыл. Захватив с собой сменную одежду, он пошел в ванную.

Через десять минут Рома уже был на кухне «чистый и пушистый», как любила ласково говорить его мама. Заглянув в холодильник, Рома слегка разочаровался увиденным, но, вспомнив, что в морозилке у них есть пельмени, он хитро улыбнулся и воровато осмотрелся. Убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, он достал кастрюлю и налил туда воду, включил плиту и установил кастрюлю на положенное ей место — на конфорку. Посолив воду, Рома стал ждать, пока она закипит. В это время он достал пачку пельменей и вскрыл ее.

Через некоторое время он засыпал будущие вкусные пельмешки в кипящую воду. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

Чтобы ожидание не было скучным, Рома быстренько сгонял в свою комнату за телефоном. Открыв Вконтакте, он зашел на страничку Веты, чтобы посмотреть на ее новые фотографии. Она была как всегда прекрасна: густая копна русых волос длиною чуть ниже плеч, загадочно мерцающие серые глаза, безупречно подобранная одежда. Все в ней было идеально: и внешность, и характер, и ум, и духовный мир… Вот только было одно но: она люто ненавидела Рому. И ему срочно это нужно было исправлять…

По кухне начал витать приятный запах готовых пельменей. Рома отложил телефон в сторону и подошёл к плите. Он взял из ящика тумбочки ложку и выловил первый попавшийся пельмень. Попробовав его, Рома убедился, что они готовы и что нужно сливать бульон.

Когда все приготовления были завершены, Рома положил себе в тарелку пельмени и, прикрыв крышкой кастрюлю и захватив с собой телефон, медленно пошел к себе в комнату. Поставив тарелку себе уже на стол, Рома включил компьютер и стал ожидать, когда тот изволит включиться. И вот, он заведён, браузер открыт, осталось только включить что-нибудь и начать кушать. Но сначала стоит заглянуть в сообщения в ВК, может, кто-то написал? И правда, написала Кира. Она сообщила, что они все вместе с Владом завтра освобождены от уроков из-за олимпиады, на которую они идут. Поблагодарив свою одноклассницу за информацию, парень включил прохождение игры «Until dawn» на Ютубе и стал наслаждаться просмотром этого хоррора с эффектом бабочки.

***

Следующий день начался со звона будильника, призывающего Рому проснуться на олимпиаду. Ему ничего не оставалось, как встать с кровати и отправиться туда. Захватив документы для доступа на олимпиаду и выйдя из дома, Рома быстрым шагом пошел к ближайшей остановке.

Когда он только дошел до нее, буквально тут же подъехала нужная маршрутка. Осталось только немного проехать до университета, где проходила олимпиада.

Университет по виду был недавно построен или отремонтирован. Его нежно-зеленые стены неплохо вписывались в окружающие многочисленные деревья. Само здание напоминало большую букву «П», что была довольно прикольно, по мнению Ромы. Посмотрев на ребят, входящих в универ, парень пошел вслед за ними. Рома приветливо помахал рукой знакомым людям, только заприметив их.

Рома посмотрел на дисплей телефона. Без двадцати пяти девять. Ещё довольно много времени до начала олимпиады. Но ведь нужно ещё зарегистрироваться, найти каких-нибудь сотрудников, чтобы спросить у них, где будут распределять по аудиториям пишущих олимпиаду. Учитывая ещё и то, что олимпиады начинаются вовсе в не указанное время, а на двадцать-тридцать минут позже, чем было объявлено, то все хорошо.

Выполнив все вышеописанное, Рома зашёл в актовый зал, куда его проводил один из организаторов олимпиады. Парень внимательно осмотрел помещение. Вроде оно обычное: множество сидящих и волнующихся учеников, сотрудники, ожидающие начала напутствующей речи одного из организаторов, стоящий шум и гам. Все, как обычно на подобных мероприятиях…

— Рома! Привет! Иди к нам! — послышался где-то из конца зала знакомый голос. Это звал Влад, который махал рукой, чтобы Рома заметил их с Кирой.

Парень поспешил к ним, осторожно пробираясь между рядами. Наконец, Рома сел рядом с Кирой. Та подняла голову, мазнула печальным взглядом темно-серых глаз по Роме, негромко сказала «привет, Ром» и вернулась к тому, чем занималась, а именно рисованием сидящих перед ней людей.

Рома всегда поражался этой ее привычке тихо сидеть и рисовать, негромко приветствовать пришедшего или подсевшего к ней человека, а потом спокойно возвращаться к своему делу, как будто бы вокруг никого нет. Как будто она абсолютно не волнуется, что кто-то потревожил ее тихий покой. Вообще, на самом деле Киру несколько… сторонились. Почему? А потому что она любила смотреть аниме, рисовать и читать чьи-то работы. Ее считали странной просто из-за того, что она усердно учила японский, любила рисовать и комментировать вслух каждый абзац только что прочитанной работы. Причем она это делала так, будто к кому-то обращается, хотя никакого собеседника рядом и не было. Еще нередко было так, что она вдруг останавливалась и начинала негромко петь какие-то песни, никому кроме нее не известные. Или известные, но только очень ограниченному количеству людей. Таких было раз-два и обчелся. На самом деле Кира, в общем и целом, сторонилась людей. Рома как-то заметил, что когда она оказывалась в толпе, девушка старалась уйти. При этом ее взгляд несколько нервно бегал по чужим силуэтам, когда она вот так «уходила». Но, несмотря на эту ее нелюбовь к толпам, она вполне себе могла спокойно веселиться с другими людьми…

— Рома, ты с нами или как? — раздался весёлый голос Влада. Он, видимо, быстро заметил, что Рома витает где-то в своих мыслях.

— С вами я, с вами… Кстати, привет.

— Мы уже поздоровались с тобой, а ты настолько погрузился в себя, что не услышал. Ведь так, да, Кир? — Влад весело глянул на сидящую рядом девушку, поднявшую голову на своё имя.

— А-ага.

— Ну извините, задумался! — саркастично ответил он, эмоционально всплеснув руками, Рома случайно задел волосы Киры.

— Ром, осторожней, будь добр. Не люблю, если трогают мои волосы, даже если случайно. — Девушка немного сердито глянула на Рому.

— Ну извини, извини, не хотел. — Виновато сказал он.

— Ром, да хватит уже извиняться. Лучше расскажи, чего такой хмурый пришел. — Влад вперил в него свои любопытные темно-карие глаза.

— Да так… не бери в голову. — Отмахнулся парень. — Сестра вчера просто учудила и разрисовала мои… конспекты.

— Вот как? Ну, сочу… — начал Влад, но не успел закончить.

— Ребят, я вам тут не мешаю? А то вы через меня разговариваете и делаете вид, что меня тут нет… Влад, может, местами поменяемся? — задала довольно странный вопрос Кира. Она переводила взгляд с Ромы на Влада и обратно, ожидая их ответа.

— Э… извини… Да, конечно, — Влад вскочил со своего места и быстро поменялся с Кирой местами.

Рома и Влад почувствовали себя неловко после такой ситуации. И поэтому разговор не клеился. Но и даже начать говорить они бы не успели, потому что началась речь одного из организаторов. Это означало, что их распределят по аудиториям и что олимпиада скоро начнется. Сначала подняли с мест седьмые классы, а через несколько минут подняли и восьмиклассников. Рома, Влад и Кира выходили одними из последних, потому что не хотели узнать, каково оказаться в толкучке.

Их троих и ещё пару десятков человек посадили в одну аудиторию. Они мысленно удивились, но виду не подали. Ещё сильнее они поразились, когда их рассадили рядом. «Но ведь так обычно не делают. Почему так вышло?» — скажете вы. Ну просто так получилось. Можно сказать, что так захотела левая пятка организатора.

Все люди в аудитории расселись и достали нужные писчие принадлежности. Некоторые даже вынули бутылки с водой и шоколад, в том числе и Рома. Оставалось только дождаться раздачи тестов и бланков, и можно будет начать решать. Пока их передавали по рядам, Рома решил внимательно осмотреться. Аудитория самая обычная, как студенческая, то есть она построена эдаким амфитеатром, где в самом низу находится стол преподавателя. Но только в нашем случае там были наблюдающие, да и в самой аудитории сидели вовсе не студенты, а обычные школьники, пришедшие на олимпиаду. Всего людей было около тридцати, считая взрослых, но при этом, они все свободно там помещались.

Наконец, бланки и тесты задач лежали перед ребятами. Теперь они могли приступать к работе, на которую им отведено два часа.

Рома взял текст и бегло его просмотрел. Всего задач было шесть. Мысленно подсчитав, что у него максимум двадцать минут на каждую задачу, Рома теперь уже внимательней вчитался в текст. Он решил, что сначала решит вторую задачу.

Все приступили к работе. В аудитории стояла мертвая тишина, были слышны только чьи-то быстрые чиркания под бумаге.

Уже спустя сорок минут пошли сдавать первые люди. Их лица показывали, насколько они вообще были уверены в своих силах. У кого-то было обречено застывшее выражение лица, у других же — уверенные, порой даже гордые лица. Они все были разными, и в этом была своя прелесть.

Оставался всего один час до завершения работы. Рома уже успел все решить, ему нужно было только все проверить, и можно будет сдавать. Закончив с этим важным делом, он встал из-за стола. Вслед за ним поднялись Влад с Кирой. Они все вместе отдали свои работы наблюдающим и вернулись к своим местам за вещами. Собравшись, они быстро покинули аудиторию и тихо закрыли дверь, чтобы никому не помешать.

Ребята медленно пошли по тихим коридорам универа, где обычно, скорее всего, стоял привычный шум голосов.

«Когда ты идешь по каким-то тихим и спокойным местам, то ты всегда можешь слышать шаги и свои, и твоих спутников. Они звучат оглушающе громко и относительно ритмично. Это было довольно… забавно, что ли?» — именно так думал Рома, шагая по тихим коридорам вместе со своими одноклассниками. Эту тишину вдруг решил нарушить Влад, задав, казалось бы, самый обычный вопрос:

— Ну как вам олимпиада? Сложной она была, по вашему мнению, или же нет? — Влад говорил негромко, что было для него довольно необычно, но ни Рома, ни Кира решили не обращать на это внимание.

— Нормально. Вот первая и третья задачи… над ними стоило неплохо подумать. Они отличались от других тем, что они были связаны тем, чего быть просто не может, но при этом, можно описать и попробовать решить. Влад, а у тебя какое мнение? — Рома вопросительно посмотрел на одноклассника.

— Ну… некоторые задачи были довольно сложными, но при этом, они были решаемыми. — парень ненадолго замолчал, но затем продолжил: — А ты, Кир, как думаешь? — Влад испытующе посмотрел на девушку, идущую рядом с ним.

— Олимпиада была относительно простой, хотя она была сложнее, чем предыдущие. Хотя это просто объяснить: мы стали старше и знаем теперь больше, чем раньше, поэтому нам дают более сложные задачи… — Она говорила с какой-то задумчивостью в голосе, будто бы пыталась подобрать правильные слова.

«Простой? Как олимпиада может быть простой, если там легко могут оказаться задачи, которые можно решить только тем способом, который мы ещё не знаем? Что делать тогда, если ты абсолютно точно не знаешь, что тебе нужно делать?..» — Рома несколько удивленно посмотрел на Киру, спокойно вышагивающую по коридору.

***

Следующий день после того, как прошла олимпиада, стал переломным в жизни Ромы. Парень тогда начал делать так, чтобы вызвать симпатию к себе у Веты. Он теперь каждый раз здоровался с ней, спрашивал, как у нее дела. Когда он в первый раз так сделал, удивлённо распахнутые глаза Веты были ему достойной наградой.

Время шло. Месяц пролетел абсолютно незаметно. Рома стал делать Вете первые комплименты. Он говорил, какая она красивая, умная и вообще замечательная девушка. Вета каждый раз, когда слышала подобное от Ромы, мило краснела и отводила в сторону взгляд. А тот каждый раз рассматривал любимую девушку, внутри умиляясь ее смущению.

Медленно приближалась теплая и приятная весна. Она подходила потихоньку, шаг за шагом, но все же подходила. Многочисленные деревья и цветы распускали свои свежие зелёные листочки, а некоторые из них даже начали цвести, поражая своим приятным видом и лёгким ненавязчивым ароматом.

Именно в эту сказочную пору Рома решился позвать Вету на первое свидание. Девушка смущалась и краснела, но всё-таки согласилась. Рома предложил ей погулять в одном из самых тихих парков, который был недалеко от окраины города.

Рома поехал туда на час раньше, чем было нужно. «Зачем?» — спросите вы. Затем, чтобы купить Вете цветы. Казалось бы, это просто цветы, но Рома чувствовал, что должен их ей подарить.

Парень очень хорошо помнил, что недалеко от парка есть магазин, где был довольно большой ассортимент. Быстро найдя его, он купил Вете небольшой букет белых камелий. Как сказал улыбчивый продавец, эти цветы означали восхищение той девушкой, которой их дарят. Они прямо говорят: «Ты прекрасна!» И это было очень кстати в случае Ромы.

Наконец, парень встретил Вету прямо у входа в парк. Он вручил ей букет со словами «Это тебе…» Парень в тот момент почувствовал, как кровь прилила к его щекам. Но он также увидел, как Вета со смущением принимает подарок и благодарит его.

Затем Рома повел ее гулять по тихому парку. Слушая негромкое пение птиц и шелест листьев, они негромко говорили о всякой всячине. Каждый из них узнавал что-то новое о своем собеседнике, и это устраивало их обоих.

Вот так негромко переговариваясь, они не чувствовали никакой неловкости или дискомфорта, как это обычно бывает на первом свидании. Им просто было приятно вот так идти рядом друг с другом, слушая чужой голос.

Они бы и дальше так гуляли, если бы не начавший накрапывать дождик. Было бы неплохо, если бы у них был зонтик. Но — увы, — его не было. Так что им пришлось почти бежать к выходу из парка, где совсем недалеко находилась тихая кафешка. Там можно было пересидеть дождь.

Уже через десять минут они находились в теплом и уютном кафе. После того, как они сели за столик у окна, к ним подошла официантка. Она предложила им меню и, аккуратно положив перед Ромой и Ветой две папки, на их согласные кивки, отошла на некоторое время.

Через несколько минут раздумий они позвали официантку. Та довольно быстро к ним подошла, мягко ступая невысокими каблуками по плитке. Она остановилась у их столика и спросила:

— Что будете заказывать?

— Мне, пожалуйста, спагетти с сыром, кофе гляссе и пирожное «Эстерхази» — первой начала Вета. Ее голос звучал негромко в зале кафе, где тихо играла классика.

— Хорошо, — ответила официантка, быстро записывая заказ в блокнот. — А вы, молодой человек?

— Мне, пожалуйста, говяжий стейк средней прожарки, апельсиновый сок и пирожное «Наполеон»

— Хорошо, ожидайте заказ. — И она ушла.

Оставалось только ждать, когда все принесут. Рома решил начать разговор.

— Вета, а чем ты увлекаешься? Я имею в виду, какие у тебя хобби?

— Я хожу на танцы и тяжелую атлетику. В свободное время вяжу или еще что-то делаю своими руками. А ты?

— Занимаюсь фигурным катанием и каратэ. По нему у меня, кстати, зеленый пояс. — Рома на некоторое время замолчал, но затем продолжил: — а ты ездила куда-нибудь по России или по другим странам? А если ездила, то куда?

— Ну… — Вета замолчала, видимо, собираясь с мыслями и вспоминая, — я была во многих городах России из-за соревнований по танцам. Насчет других стран… я была в Австрии и Голландии. Я даже как-то каталась на лыжах в Австрии! Там такие трамплины… — Вета начала улыбаться, вспоминая свои ощущения, — Просто ехать по ним сплошное удовольствие!.. А вот в Голландии есть множество небольших деревенек, где можно полюбоваться природой, почти не затронутой человеком! Знаешь, там такие поля тюльпанов… да и просто полей… А когда вспоминаешь, что голландцы многие века борются с морем, так вообще дух захватывает, и ты проникаешься уважением к эти людям!.. А еще, ты можешь представить, что столица Голландии, Амстердам, изначально строилась как рыбацкая деревенька на дамбе? А потом эта маленькая деревушка с каждым годом все росла и росла… пока не стала центром морской торговли…

Рома уже не слушал Вету. Он просто вслушивался в ее голос, который негромко звучал перед ним. Парень наблюдал за Ветой. За тем, как она рассказывает о других странах, за тем, какие чувства она испытывает во время своего повествования. Ему казалось забавным, что она схематично показывала руками всякие строения, красочно описывая каждое из них; как весело сверкали ее серые глаза. Рома просто наблюдал. Как меняется ее выражение лица с каждым предложением: то оно задумчивое, то оно веселое, то даже печальное…

-…Рома, с тобой все хорошо? А то ты сидишь и как-то странно на меня смотришь… У меня что-то на лице или на одежде, да? — вдруг спросила парня девушка.

— А? Да нет, Вета, все со мной хорошо… — Рома несколько виновато посмотрел на нее.

— Да? — девушка недоверчиво посмотрела на сидящего перед ней Рому. Но после ее выражение лица сменилось на веселое: — ну ладно. Как скажешь.

Воцарилось молчание. Уже через пару минут к их столику подошла та официантка. Она несла небольшой поднос, где каким-то непостижимым образом помещались две тарелки, стакан сока и чашка кофе. Элегантно расставив тарелки и приборы, официантка удалилась.

Следующие шестнадцать минут прошли в тишине, прерываемой только постукиванием приборов о тарелки. Вета и Рома отдавали честь столь вкусной еде. Затем наступило время десерта. Перебрасываясь незначительными фразами, они наслаждались обществом собеседника, ну и, конечно, пирожными, которые оставляли на языке приятное послевкусие.

Закончив трапезу, Рома окликнул официантку. Та довольно быстро к ним подошла и выдала парню счет. Он внимательно его прочитал, достал кошелек и положил вынутые деньги в счетницу. Рома помог Вете подняться с места. Девушка несколько смутилась, но ничего не сказала.

— Вета, давай я провожу тебя до дома. — Вдруг сказал Рома.

— Эм… ну давай… — девушка говорила очень неуверенно, и отчаянно смущаясь.  
Они вместе вышли на улицу. Там стояла привычная после дождя сырость, однако в воздухе витал аромат свежести. Пахло мокрой травой, асфальтом и землей. В целом, все эти запахи составляли вместе неповторимый аромат улицы после дождя. Вдохнув полной грудью, Вета и Рома пошли по тихим улицам окраины города. Идти им предстояло долго, но что может быть лучше неспешной прогулки с интересным собеседником, с которым можно все обсудить?..

**

Их самое первое свидание прошло вполне удачно, как думал Рома. Он прекрасно видел, как Вета улыбается на его порой неуклюжие ухаживания. И этот факт неплохо согревал его душу. Роме было приятно видеть, как Вета просто улыбается, как ее глаза задорно поблескивают из-под ресниц. И когда он видел все это великолепие — по его скромному мнению, — ему тоже хотелось улыбаться.

Следующие два свидания тоже пошли гладко. Вета и Рома все лучше узнавали друг друга. Они понемногу убирали былую неловкость в отношениях, заполняя ее более приятным воспоминаниями. Потихоньку их прошлые плохие отношения исчезали под лавиной доверия.

И вот, на четвертом свидании, Рома решил, что теперь он может в первый раз поцеловать Вету. А чтобы не показаться неопытным, он решил попрактиковаться по старинке — на помидорах. Хотя он понимал, что вот так сразу французский поцелуй устраивать не стоит, но ведь попробовать надо, верно?

Итак. Куда можно сводить Вету, где ее можно будет безнаказанно поцеловать? Было всего два варианта: пойти в кино или… пригласить ее к себе домой. Рома долго думал и всё-таки прил, что он ее пригласить к себе. Осталось только придумать, чем они будут заниматься вдвоем, чем стоит угостить Вету, а ещё… убрать всю квартиру так, чтобы не было видно ни пылинки. Был ещё один немаловажный фактор: нужно было договориться с родителями и сестрой, чтобы их в тот момент дома на было. А это уже будет сложно, потому что его родители будут требовать объяснить им, почему это они в свой выходной не должны быть дома…

***

Это было очень сложно, но Рома смог их уговорить. В итоге его родители вместе с Евой поехали к друзьям в гости, перед этим пожелав Роме удачи. А его мама даже подмигнула, когда выходила из дома, оставив стоять Рому в неком ступоре пару минут.

У Ромы оставалось… четыре часа до того, как приедет Вета. Нужно как следует прибрать в квартире и понять, что именно они будут у него делать. Парень серьезно задумался над последним. А потом его осенило: можно включить какой-нибудь фильм, вроде комедии или романтики, достать лёгкое одеяло, купить попкорна или заказать пиццу. Только возникла некоторая сложность с выбором фильма. Нет, конечно, Рома теперь знал, что именно любит смотреть Вета, но он боялся, что подобранный им фильм покажется ней неинтересным. Немного подумав, Рома залез в интернет, чтобы сразу скачать романтический фильм и комедию. Найдя то, что ему было нужно, Рома оставил загружаться на винт фильмы, а сам в это время пошел убирать.

Спустя пару часов все в квартире сверкало. Свою комнату, где они собирались посмотреть фильмы, Рома особенно привел в порядок. Он застелил диван-кровать пледом, принес небольшой раскладной столик; где-то в закромах чулана он нашел пару литров апельсинового сока. Удовлетворено хмыкнув, Рома поставил пакет с соком недалеко от столика. Затем захватил стаканы и поставил их на столешницу. После он вышел из дома, чтобы купить пиццу и сладкий попкорн.

Вроде все готово. Нужно было только отключить винт с фильмами от компа и поставить его недалеко от телевизора и привести уже самого себя в порядок. Рома тщательно помылся, вымыл волосы, подобрал более-менее подходящую для свидания одежду. После всего этого, парень внимательно посмотрел на себя в зеркало, одиноко висящее в коридоре. То, что он там увидел, было для него удовлетворительным. Аккуратно причесанные светло-русые волосы, темно-синие брюки с белой рубашкой, идеально подчеркивающие его спортивную фигуру, внимательные карие глаза.

«Хм… неплохо. Мне нравится», — подумал Рома, довольно хмыкнув. Потом парень посмотрел на настенные часы. Осталось сорок минут до приезда Веты. Но тут Рома вспомнил, что не купил цветы для нее. Парень буквально вылетел из квартиры, наскоро закрывая дверь и выбегая на улицу. Цветочный ларек находился через дорогу, что было очень большой удачей для Ромы.

В итоге он купил Вете букет красных гвоздик. Теперь ему нужно было быстро зайти в квартиру и временно поставить цветы в вазу, чтобы они не засохли.

Уже у себя дома Рома поставил их в прозрачную вазу. Осталось пятнадцать минут до назначенного им времени свидания  
.  
Наконец, прозвучал долгожданный звонок в дверь. Рома быстро подошел туда и заглянул в глазок. Там стояла Вета. Улыбнувшись, Рома открыл ей дверь. Девушка вошла и сказала:

— Привет, — она мягко улыбнулась парню, закрывающему дверь. Хоть тот не видел ее улыбки, но он услышал интонацию ее голоса, так что был уверен, что Вета именно улыбнулась.

— Угу, привет… Заходи и чувствуй себя как дома.

— Хорошо. — Вета положила свою сумочку на небольшой комод, стоящий недалеко от входа. Переобувшись в предложенные тапочки, она продолжила говорить: — Ром, скажи, а где у вас тут туалет, руки бы с улицы помыть?

— Да, конечно. Иди за мной.

Как только он это сказал, он повел ее чуть вперед, а потом завернул направо. Затем Рома остановился, сдвинулся чуть вбок и указал на дверь.

— Вот, помой здесь руки, а я тебя немного подожду.

Увидев согласный кивок от Веты, он прислонился к косяку двери, ведущей на кухню. Потом вспомнив, что ему стоит подключить винт к телевизору, Рома быстро пошел в свою комнату. Через пару минут все было закончено, осталось только выбрать фильм для просмотра. Вернувшись обратно к косяку, Рома сделал вид, что никуда не уходил. Буквально через несколько секунд послышался щелчок открываемой двери. Вета вышла из туалета и прикрыла дверь.

— Ну, указывай, куда нужно идти. — Сказала она, лукаво улыбаясь ему.

— Окей. Вета, ты что сейчас хотела бы посмотреть: комедию или романтический фильм? — спросил ее Рома, ведя ее в свою комнату.

— Хм… дай-ка подумать… — Вета задумчиво посмотрела в сторону, — романтический фильм. — Почти тут же последовал ее ответ.

За время, что она говорила, Рома привел ее в свою комнату.

— Вета, подожди минутку, тут надо настроить кое-что… — парень присел перед телевизором и начал копаться в памяти винта, что отображалась на включенном экране.

В это время девушка внимательно осматривала его комнату. По ее мнению, там было очень уютно: прикрытые темно-синими шторами большое окно, находящееся прямо перед дверью, светло-серые стены. Вдоль одной из них был диван-кровать кобальтового цвета, на котором лежали плед и расставленные светлые подушки. Небольшой столик, на котором стояла пара стаканов и пакет сока, был недалеко от дивана. Большой стеллаж, висящий перед диваном, был заставлен книгами, которые поражали своим количеством и разнообразием тем, на которые были написаны. Прямо перед окном был белый стол, на котором находился компьютер.

В целом, ей понравилось тут. Присев на диван, Вета стала ждать, когда Рома закончит. Наконец, фильм включен, сок разлит по стаканам, попкорн открыт. Заиграла заставка. Через некоторое время засветилось название фильма «Из тринадцати в тридцать»

Они просто сидели, наслаждаясь просмотром. Уже через некоторое время Рома мягко заключил Вету в свои объятья. Та несколько удивилась, но положила голову ему не плечо.

Пока они вместе смотрели фильм, Рома ненавязчиво переместил левую руку Вете на колено. Девушка удивленно посмотрела на парня, но ничего не сказала, возвращаясь к просмотру. Через несколько минут он мягко развернул к себе девушку, взял ее лицо в ладони и приблизился к ней, наблюдая за сменой выражения ее глаз. Там плескалось некоторое… удивление, что ли?

Негромко вздохнув, Рома трепетно коснулся столь желанных губ. Когда он сделал это, серые глаза Веты удивленно распахнулись, а на их дне плескалось смятение. Она замерла в его мягких объятьях. Потом, видимо, осознав, что именно Рома делает, она прикрыла глаза и обняла его за шею, став ему несколько неуклюже отвечать. Он легко улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй, тоже прикрывая глаза и наслаждаясь новыми, неизведанными ощущениями.

Рома медленно отпустил ее лицо, когда понял, что ему ответили. После этого, он переместил руки на ее плечи, а затем на ее талию. Он продолжал медленно ее целовать, ощущая легкий привкус апельсинов.

Они продолжали целоваться до тех пор, пока им самим не надоело. Рома медленно отстранился от манящих и чуть припухших губ девушки.

«Моей девушки», — тут же поправил себя Рома. После этой мысли, он озвучил самую волнующую его мысль:

— Вета, я… люблю тебя…

— Ром, я… тоже люблю тебя… — послышалось ему негромко в ответ.

Парень облегченно выдохнул. Но после он негромко сказал:

— Вета, ты… будешь моей девушкой? — парень стал ожидать ее ответа, как приговора. Ведь от этого зависело, будут они вместе или не будут. Наконец, прозвучал ее ответ:

— Да, Ром, я буду твоей девушкой…

Теперь все будет хорошо. Все однозначно будет хорошо…


End file.
